You mentioned eternity
by Midnight.Star1
Summary: **CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!!!*** Thanks for pointing out my stupid mistake, minna-san! Anyhoo, this is an IY/SM crossover, where Kagome and Inuyasha go modern times, when a scream alerts them...
1. And so it all begins...

Well, here's to first starts! This is my first ficcie up here, so I'd like to try and start off on a good note! I'd like to say I really don't own Inuyasha, he chooses to stay at my house on his own will. right. but anyway, please don't sue! I am incredibly broke, just like every other high school otaku! ^_^ Please r/r! Arigatou gozaimasu.!  
  
You can also email me at Midnight.Star@angelfire.com, I love getting emails! Especially if you call yourself a heartfelt bishounen who's looking for his destined love, okay? Stop looking, I'm right here!  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, to one of the top branches in the ancient tree, to the reddish-pink clad figure residing up there for the moment. She could only see the barest glimpse of silver hair, yet could picture the look of disgust on his face. "Inuyasha, I mean it!"  
  
"Feh!" Was the only reply she got. The girl paused, her hands on her hips, glaring upwards.  
  
"Fine! Osuwari!" She nimbly stepped aside as the hanyou came shooting down face first from the tree, pulled by the magicked necklace that bound him to the cursed word. Grumbling, Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, recovering from the effects, while Kagome smirked. "Serves you right, baka. I come back here, only to find you ignoring me?! I thought we could look for the rest of the shards, since my school's off for a week." Her anger fades, into devout disappointment. Pouting lightly, she feels her anger fighting her sadness at Inuyasha's disapproval. The hanyou glared at her, before sighing quite loudly.  
  
"Alright." He decided out loud, after a somewhat-uncomfortable silence. "We'll start tomorrow." His gaze turned briefly at the girl's back, covered in school uniform, before shifting to the horizon, colored with deep oranges and reds of the sunset. She began off the path to Kaede's house, slinging her bag on her shoulder. A silver-haired half-demon followed, slightly behind her, grumbling lightly to himself.  
  
The path was quiet, there weren't many travelers on the road, so the two reached Kaede's house, with no trouble and minimal grumbling from Inuyasha.  
  
"Konbawa, Kaede!" Kagome called out cheerfully, entering the shamaness' house, only to be greeted in return. "Yeah, I get the whole week off of school! A water main broke, so no one but maintenance crews can go near it! Yokatta.!" The bag she usually carried with her was flung out of the way, off to the side nearest the door. She stretched out, before sitting down around the table with Kaede and Inuyasha. "Ne, Kaede. Where's Miroku and Shippo?"  
  
"They were out on the road a few days ago. Miroku went to aid a village nearby who had a sick little girl, and Shippo was bored. So he went. They should be back tomorrow, come morning. Now sit down and eat." Kagome smiled to herself, already looking forward to see the kawaii little kitsune, and the not so. ahem. correct monk.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha made himself comfortable on a bed of blankets, promptly closing his eyes and falling asleep. Baka. he thought, keeping one ear open for the conversation, as long as he could stay awake.  
  
Later in the evening, when the coals were banked, and Kaede had retreated to her room, Kagome still sat in the common room, thoughtful. Inuyasha's gentle breathing told her he was still asleep, but the Tetsusaiga in easy reach reminded her that in a moment's notice could have him on his feet, sword drawn.  
  
Peaceful. she thought. But lonely. He had fallen asleep on top of all the blankets, and tonight would be mild weather. Still, Kagome gently covered him with a blanket, and went to her room, where she fell asleep quietly.  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes softly, the rays of golden sun filtered in through the curtains. She was warm, and there was no apparent reason for her to get out of bed right now. Shifting to rest on her other side, Kagome's eyes fell on the sleeping kitsune demon curled up at her side, by her waist. Shippo's eyes were closed, his brown bangs falling over them, he was curled up in part of her blanket.  
  
".Kagome." he mutters, slowly waking up. "Kagome, I missed you." He stumbles to his feet, and she pulls him into her arms.  
  
"Shippo," she starts. "It's good to see you!"  
  
Getting up, Kagome threw Shippo out the door, quickly changing into her school uniform. Sliding on her skirt, she noticed the large rip down the side. K'so. I must've gotten that when I fell through the well last night. It would last her for the morning, but then would only be useful when repaired.  
  
Out in the common room, Inuyasha sat by the window, Tetsusaiga now in the crook of his waist. Miroku smiled heartily when he saw the reincarnated priestess, and rose to his feet to greet her.  
  
"Oyaho, minna." he spoke, everyone gave their own reply, more or less including the good morning. "What's everyone's plan for today? More hunting for the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome nods, but eyes her sliced-up skirt with disdain.  
  
"But first, I have to go back to my house. To change." She states, Miroku finally notices the large tear down the side.  
  
"Why change? I mean, I don-" Smack. "Kaede, why'd you do that?!" No reply. He finally got the jist of it, and shut up.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! You said you'd come with me!" Kagome hollered into the darkness of the deep well, that lead into the Shinkogu Jidai(Is that right?) later that night. Retreating from the entrance, she paused just long enough to let the hanyou jump up out of the mouth of the access to the other world. The pair left the shrine, stepping out into the cool dark night. Stars hung in the vast sky, the moon was left to the barest crescent. All was quiet, save the usual chirping of the crickets and such, usual night noises.  
  
"So hurry up, okay?" Inuyasha grumbled, following her down the dirt path to the Higurashi Shrine and residence.  
  
"It'll only take me a minute, alright?!" Kagome's reply was short, she didn't want her mother catching her there, and guilting her and Inuyasha into staying the night. Precious time could be lost looking for the Shikon no Tama shards, demons could inherit it's power quickly.  
  
Okay, I'm going to leave off for here now. Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Also, I'm wondering about turning it into a SM crossover, so I'd like to know what the public wants! ^_^  
  
Midnight.Star 


	2. Unexpected visitors

Okay all, here's to second chapters now! (Yeah, I know it's corny.) -_-* Thanks to all those who have read the first chapter, and even better, reviewed it! *Midnight.Star cheers* So I have decided to turn this into an IY/SM crossover. So I hope you like my writing, I'm actually a very nervous author right now, cuz this is the first time I'm putting up writing where a lot of people(hopefully) read it! ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Remember, you all can email me at Midnight.Star@angelfire.com.  
  
Also, the usual disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did. So please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake up everybody, you clumsy baka!" Inuyasha whispered hurriedly, after Kagome managed to trip down the stairs, taking one of the plants with her.  
  
"What do you expect?! Unlike you, I can't see very well in the dark!" She protested, not contesting to the fact that there was a full moon. Full. Not new. Shaking his head, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, and began guiding her back to the well. She looked down with wide eyes at her hand in his, and was suddenly thankful maybe she couldn't see all that well, and the cool night helped remove the burning blush on her face.  
  
Halfway down to the well, Inuyasha stopped suddenly, hesitating slightly before letting go of Kagome's hand. "Do you hear that?" He paused, taking a few more steps. Kagome could hear it now, too. A human scream rang once more throughout the whole clearing, and immediately the both of them ran towards it.  
  
Once in vision, Inuyasha could clearly see a young girl being attacked by what he clearly defined as a demon, only still retaining many human features. Excluding the eyes, which held almost emotionless rage directed at the few girls across the clearing. His eyes darted across, the girls were dressed in colorful fukus, but they were powerful too.  
  
"Who are these people, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, receiving a shake of the head. She was as clueless as he, keeping her eyes on these girls.  
  
"Love Me Chain!" One of the two blondes called out, a bright chain of hearts whipping across the clearing from her hand. Wrapping around the demon, she pulled it down, crying, "Sailor Moon! Now!"  
  
The other blonde, now identified as Sailor Moon, stepped forward, drawing out a long staff. Her fuku was unlike all the others, ranging in colors from red, to gold, to blue, to pink. Large wings adorned her back, instead of the bow across the chest, there was a smaller pair of wings. But that was only one of the two startling qualities. She had wrapped her hair into two buns crowning her head, the rest trailing down to nearly touch the ground. Something about her stood out from the rest. Not just the outfit, the obvious touch, but the sense of her power. She powerfully attacked the demon across from her, which was later revealed as a human woman, around the age of twenty.  
  
"Maa! What a hassle!" She finally doubled over, regaining her breath. The others all just sweatdropped.  
  
The others, being four other girls. One was very tall, with sandy- brown-blonde hair cut like a boys. She crossed one arm over her stomach, the other held a sword. Another was a blonde, the one that had thrown the gold chain. Her fuku was decked out in orange, with no weapon.  
  
"Feh. Doesn't mean there aren't any weapons, Kagome. Be careful." She crouched down on his right side, slightly behind his shoulder. The girls were talking to the last few, one in purple, wielding a large staff with a blade on the end. She had short black hair, her equally violet eyes flashing.  
  
"Inuyasha, what, or who, do you think they are?" Kagome questioned, now used to mistaking normal looking people for vicious demons, out to obtain the Shikon Shards.  
  
"I don't know. Some sort of demon, maybe, but I haven't any like these before. Let's go higher." And with that, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms, leaping up into the reclusive, shadowing branches of one of the large trees.  
  
The sandy-blonde cocked her head at the sound of something landing in a tree. "Sailor Moon!" Something's up there." She nodded her head in the direction, only slightly enough so Inuyasha's eyes could catch it.  
  
"K'so!"  
  
"Nani?!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"They know we're here! On my back!" Kagome crawled onto the hanyou's back, only to have the branch beneath them explode into bright golden light. Inuyasha tripped at this, and proceeded to fall to the ground below, he righted himself and landed quite easily, the girl still clutching frantically to his shoulders. If they could make it to the well. Then all would be safe.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped at the look of a normal school girl riding on some youma's back. Maybe she was the enemy, disguising herself under the form of an innocent girl. The youma, however, looked somewhat angry. She, along with the other senshi were used to seeing youmas before, but he looked different. His clothing was reddish-pink, two dog ears protruded through his long silver hair. But his eyes weren't youma eyes. Instead of the blank look that usually comes across one of the victims, his intelligent golden eyes were set afire.  
  
What's more, he was carrying the girl. Shielding her, by the looks of it. She grasped his shoulders and none but he could hear what she was saying.  
  
"Matte!" The sandy-blonde, Inuyasha's slight of hearing identified her as Sailor Uranus, stepped forward, raising her sword up predominantly. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Feh!" Was the first reply she got, from the demon facing her across the clearing. The hanyou looked around, seeing the short black-haired girl step to the side of Uranus.  
  
"Kagome," he added behind his shoulder. "Hang on tight." He turned around, taking off in the direction of the shrine. In there, the well that would lead them to safety. Kagome held her breath once more, still awed at Inuyasha's speed and strength. She held on tightly, the wind whipping around both of them, leaving the strangers far behind.  
  
Mwa-ha-ha! I'm so happy I got my second chapter up! Fear not, for ch. 3 will be coming soon for all those that want it, and I'm hoping you do! ^_^* so please review, I would really appreciate it.  
  
Also, Inuyasha and Co. will meet up with the senshi again. Haruka doesn't give up that easily.  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


	3. Followers

Chapter 3, huh? I didn't really know, and I still don't, how many chapters are going to make up this story. But wish me luck! And, thank you to all who reviewed, it totally cheered me on. Thank you all very much!  
  
Usual disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. Ms. Takahashi- san and Takaeuchi-san do. *Thanks, you guys!* But anyway, please don't sue me. I spend all my money buying your products anyway. ^_^*  
  
"I think we've finally lost them," Kagome stated, climbing down from the back of the hanyou. "No one has that kind of speed," she added, still slightly thrilled. The same feeling she got every time she rode on him, dazzled at the speed and agility he could exert almost effortlessly. They were within walking distance of the well's shrine, so the two figured it would be safe to go on foot from now on.  
  
"Kagome, have you ever seen those girls before?" She shook her head. "They're not regular youkai, either. The central one," he thought. "Sailor Moon? Whatever. Anyway, her presence is stronger than those in my world."  
  
Kagome sat down on the cool grass, the calm night stilling her mind. Watching Inuyasha, he leapt up into one of the nearby trees, even his silver hair being camaflouged by the dark shadows. All she could make out was the glint of gold in his eyes, before he closed them, relaxing. "When do you plan on going back?" his voice muttered.  
  
"I think we can go in a few minutes, I just want to sit down for a sec." She closed her eyes, too, and lay back, crossing her arms under her head.  
  
Time passed, and the quiet atmosphere made Kagome unwilling to leave its peace, to go face youkai hungry for the crystal jewel she bore around her neck. Crickets called out to fellow crickets, here and there she could spot a firefly. Stars shone brightly in the sky, lulling the miko into sleep.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" She opened her eyes, seeing Inuyasha shaking her shoulder. "Hurry up!" He whispered hurridly. "We need to get to the well! Now!" She shot to her feet, slightly panicked by the urgency in his voice.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"They've followed us!" He *forgot* to mention the fact that he had fallen asleep too. Looking around, their eyes showed them four figures, two running in plain sight down the pathway leading to the shrine, the other two, more stealthily tracing to the back. "Hurry up!" Ignoring the cries of "Matte!", he once more took Kagome onto his back, and the pair shot to the door of the shrine.  
  
The senshi behind them were incredibly close. Sailor Moon made it to the door of the shrine, just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome leap down into its depths.  
  
"Venus!" She cried, almost worried, as the three with her gathered. "Do we have to go down there?" She looked almost as put off as Tsuki no hime. (Moon Princess).  
  
"How do we know if it's a new enemy?" Saturn spoke, her violet eyes switching from the group of four, to the dark well. Sailor Moon gulped, and Uranus walked over to the mysterious darkness inside, and turned back to Sailor Moon once.  
  
"Let's go." She jumped.  
  
"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome apologized, shortly after climbing out of the well. The familiar landscape welcomed her, the sun was only beginning to set. Her hand went to her throat, feeling the smooth crystal reassure her of the power she could hold over the demons.  
  
She heard a weak cry come from the base of the well. Inuyasha startled, whirling around to face it.  
  
"Haruka-san!"  
  
"K'so! They must have followed!" They waited, ready to face off to the intruders. Inuyasha set himself in front of Kagome, giving her the directions to go to Kaede's house and get Miroku and Shippo at moment's notice.  
  
The sandy-blonde haired one was the first out into the fading light, and she spotted the hanyou before even noticing the change in the two times. Her sword was out and ready, her eyes were ablaze with dark blue fire. The three other girls they had noticed before were ascending out, as well.  
  
His eye on Uranus, he surveyed the situation. Almost as quick as he, the girl spoke hurried instructions under her breath, before rushing at him with the sword, ignoring the leaders cries to wait.  
  
"Intruder!" Before Uranus' chosen could blink, she stilled herself. A long, pulsing sword lay on her throat, just hard enough to discourage her from moving. Holding it, a demon with her life in his hands. His golden eyes pierced hers, ruthless intelligence shining in his battle aura. He was a smart hanyou, give him the credit.  
  
"Why did you follow us?! Are you after the Shikon no Tama? Because I swear, you lay one hand on Kagome, and I'll kill you." He snarled. "Ask the girl. She's seen it happen." He jerked his head towards Kagome.  
  
"Stop! Please, stop it!" Sailor Moon wept, at the sight of one of her closest guardians and protectors whose life hung in jeopardy. "Don't kill Uranus! Please." Inuyasha's eyes flickered from Uranus to the girl, who was now on her knees begging.  
  
"Feh." He finally resolved, and took away Tetsusaiga. Haruka hung her head slightly, remembering the fact that it took a lot to beat her. He sheathed the sword, stepping away.  
  
Meanwhile, as Kagome had half-hidden herself in the shadows, she now stepped forward. "What. . . What are you?" She asked. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. The school uniform gave her a more normal impression, but she'd been deceived before. This girl doesn't know what we are, then. Then she couldn't be an enemy. Yet.  
  
  
  
Wai! Third chapter! I'm so happy! I know this one was kind of short, but I'm trying to get the fourth one up soon, too. Please, oh please oh please oh please write something in the review, okay? I'd really appreciate it. So thank you all. This chapter also kinda sucks, I think, but I've got a lot more plans for it. Thank you again!  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


	4. Watching eyes

Wai! Chapter 4 is up! Yay! Thank you all who reviewed it, I'm so grateful! Also, to shampoo ul copt, I really didn't figure how the senshi would be able to cross time as well. I just thought, "Hey! That'd make a good fanfic!" Good question, though, thank you! ^_^** Yare yare. But anyway, please enjoy this story, and review once more. I love all you guys so much! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!  
  
Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. The two great geniuses Takahashi-san, and Takaeuchi-san do. Once more, thank you!  
  
The standoff continued. Sailor Uranus glowered in Inuyasha's direction, though her sword was placed in its scabbard. Sailor Moon watched Kagome intently, not exactly sure on what to say. It was a grudging compromise, neither Inuyasha and Haruka quite happy with it.  
  
Saturn, however, walked straight up to Inuyasha, looking up at him. "Who are you, and why were you in the park?" she said, and he looked at her directly in the eyes. He startled slightly, at the years of wisdom in her eyes, and the sorrows that shadowed their brightness.  
  
He scowled. "We heard a scream in the clearing, and thought we'd see if it was another youkai."  
  
"Youkai?"  
  
"In the terms you used, youma. Youkai is 'demon' in my world." Saturn grinned. He took one more look at her, and took a look around the group of senshi. "What are you?"  
  
"We're human." Kagome startled. "No, no, no. I mean. . . It's a long story." And with that, Venus told a brief version of the Sailor saga. Afterwards, she turned back to her normal outfit, the 10th street high school uniform. The four other girls did, too, and Inuyasha and Kagome were greeted with the presence of four normal humans. Or what passes for normal, as Inuyasha could feel their battle auras, especially Uranus'.  
  
"I think. . ." Sailor Moon began. "We should introduce ourselves properly. After all," with an added look at Uranus. "We didn't start out right." With a smile, she continued. "My name's Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Aino Minako, senshi of love!" Said the one formerly known as Sailor Venus, two of her fingers in the V-is-for-Victory pose. Saturn stepped forward, still smiling lightly at nothing to herself. She could sense something about Inuyasha, that allowed her to keep a degree of respect for him.  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru." Inuyasha watched her. Something about her. that stood out from the rest. Her aura was powerful. almost like Usagi's.  
  
And lastly, Uranus, who looked mostly at Kagome, rather than Inuyasha, muttered something, an almost indecipherable, "Ten'oh Haruka." Usagi smiled weakly at Haruka's effort, but hostilitly wasn't the answer. Rather, she looked in the direction of Kagome, as Kagome introduced herself almost as brightly as Usagi. All eyes quickly turned to the sulking hanyou, who was debating whether or not to jump into a tree.  
  
His eyes darted quickly. Not even a couple seconds later, Inuyasha shot to the branches of a tall oak, turning his face away. Only Kagome could hear his muttering.  
  
The miko glared. Inuyasha shouldn't be cruel to any of them. "Osuwari!" She cried, and paused. The other four girls gasped, seeing a flash on the necklace around his throat, and the hanyou pulled to the ground with a loud crash. Turning back to Minako, she smiled. "Osuwari!" She called once more to Inuyasha, who was just beginning to pick himself up. "Gomen ne sai, minna-san. Inuyasha knows better. He's kinda hard at accepting some things."  
  
"What are you talking about, witch?!" He shouted, exasperated. He had finally gotten his feet under him, and looked readily angry at his miko. "Kind of? Four more strangers fell into our world!" She listened intently, surprised when he had mentioned 'our world'. Heat rose to her cheeks, she looked away quickly.  
  
"Ne, Kagome?" Haruka asked hastily. "What are you two? And where are we?"  
  
"We're around 500 years in the past," the girl began, giving an equally brief description, scanting on the subject of Kikyo. Only Kagome could catch the twitch of his ears at the mention of her name. ". . . and that's it. Anyway," she said to Usagi, "I think we should get to Kaede's house before it gets late." She shivered, feeling the presence of youkai being drawn to the power of not only the Shikon no Tama, but the energy of four planets as well. The forests were dangerous even to a powerless human, but even more attracted to those who might hold power in them.  
  
Turning, the group of six began walking down the path leading to the village.  
  
Ah, gomen ne sai, minna-san! This chapter was really short, I know. But I'm really busy this week, and I'm trying to write more. Chapter 5 should be up in a couple of days. Please review, I really appreciate it! ^_^ Thank you all, I love you dearly! **Midnight.Star genki SD** Please email all comments to Midnight.Star@angelfire.com, or be a good reader and r/r! ^_^ Arigato gozaimasu! ^_~ 


	5. A chill in the air

***Chapter 5 is up!*** Finally! Thank you everyone, for reading this far already! ^_^ I'm so happy! Thank you all for correcting my mistake in chapter 4, I already fixed it. (It was around 2:45 am, and I was tired. I'm only human! ^_~ ) Anyhoo, enjoy, okay? ~Midnight.Star~  
  
Usual Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. Takahashi-san and Takaeuchi-san do, and they're brillant geniuses who came up with these things anyway. So, please don't sue me, I am saving what little money I have to buy the next volumes in your manga! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. Too many youkai could sense the presence of the five girls, and many were closing in too fast. Probably even Sesshomaru could sense them. "Kagome," he called to her, wanting to talk to her alone. Meanwhile, the senshi had occupied themselves with introductions and explanations to Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku.  
  
Miroku was, however, enticed by Minako. He couldn't get over her shining blonde hair down to her waist, and the way she carried herself. Hm. Miroku thought, judging the length of her skirt. "Minako, right?" He asked, and she turned to face him, smiling. "I am glad you are all safely here."  
  
"Me, too. At least we're all safe." She looked to Usagi and the others. "Although I don't know what we're going to do about being here. Our monsters are in Kagome's world."  
  
"We have our share of demons. Would you like to go outside and discuss them?" He added, calming his features, his free hand instinctively going to his other, checking that the rosary still lay around it. He wouldn't want to cause anyone pain, even these strangers. Although Miroku wasn't usually scared of youkai, he was cautious, and that's when he decided he'd try to find out more about these visitors, these warriors with the blessings of the planets themselves.  
  
Minako nodded, and the pair stepped out the door onto the outlying porch to talk.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had been trying to make sense of all this. The Shikon no Tama was reacting lightly to the powers among her, a soft luminescence beginning to shine from the half she and Inuyasha had retrieved. Usagi had stared at it for a second, before clicking open the brooch on her bow. A somewhat similar, but more defined in a diamond shape, silver crystal lay in the compact.  
  
"Kagome, what is that?" She asked, and Hotaru turned her eyes upward. Haruka was conversing with Kaede, so she didn't see Usagi pull out the Silver Imperium Crystal. "Is that a Silver Crystal too?"  
  
"Silver Crystal?"  
  
"Yeah. It sums up my power, a jewel of limitless strength. It's been in my family," she recalled, thinking of her true mother, Queen Serenity. "For thousands of years. It also allows me to turn into Sailor Moon, and defeat our enemies." Kagome nodded, unlatching the necklace she was wearing.  
  
"This is called the Shikon no Tama. It's the most powerful jewel in this world. It will fulfill anyone's greatest desires, and make demons unbeatable. But it's in pieces because it's all my fault, and now we're trying to get it back together." Kagome tied the cord around her neck once more, and Usagi latched the brooch onto her uniform.  
  
The miko felt a hand grab her wrist, soft but roughly, and spun around to see Inuyasha standing beside her, he whispered to her softly. "I need to talk with you. We need to go somewhere where we can't be heard." She nodded, and he led her outside to the cool night. Stars hung in the sky, her eyes could spot the two figures of Miroku and Minako sitting in the grass a little way down. A large crescent moon shone brilliantly, tinting the surrounding meadows, and the lake farther down the road a soft silver.  
  
"Here, climb up onto my back." Without question, Kagome did just that, and he leapt over to a tall oak tree, springing up to stop in it's leafy branches. He could see everything from his post, yet the two would be well concealed within the grasp of the boughs. Some shafts of moonlight still shone through, playing along his silver hair. The hanyou leaned back onto the trunk of the tall oak, closing his eyes in the quiet of the cool atmoshere. Kagome settled herself in the crook of two upward branches, watching the ease with which Inuyasha lay back.  
  
"What do you think we should do about these girls?" He spoke quietly, adjusting Tetsusaiga so he could settle comfortably. "I mean, we've dealt with demons before, but this is something new. I don't know what these girls are capable of."  
  
"They're very powerful," she mused, smoothing out her skirt, which luckily hadn't ripped again. "I wouldn't know either. Usagi showed me what she calls a 'Silver Imperium Crystal', and I think it's equal to the Shikon no Tama." He still didn't open his eyes, but his ears perked up eagerly, prompting her to tell more. "She uses it to turn into Sailor Moon, and says its power is limitless."  
  
"Another Shikon no Tama?" he questioned out loud. Kagome couldn't answer, so she didn't. The two stayed silent for awhile, observing the tranquility around them. It's peaceful, she noted, smiling softly at nothing.  
  
A call suddenly alerted them, and Inuyasha leapt to his feet, well balanced. Turning his head, he could see Haruka on the porch, calling to them. Kagome attempted to keep her footing, since she wasn't as good in trees as Inuyasha, she quickly lost her balance, and swayed uneasily on the branch. Before she could fall, her hand was enclosed in the strong grasp of Inuyasha, who was grinning at her. Even in the shadows, she could make out the gold fire in his eyes, giving them a deterring brilliance. There was a battle coming, and he knew it.  
  
Without words, she climbed onto his back, and he sprang down from the tall branches, quickly arriving at the house. Kagome jumped off, and immediately found herself face to face with Haruka, who was gripping a navy and gold pen.  
  
"What is it, Haruka?" She asked, set off by the determined look in the other's eyes.  
  
"There's something in the forest near us. I can sense it." Usagi, who had been behind her, trembled slightly. Both could hear her soft whimpers.  
  
"Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Michiru-san, Rei-chan, Setsuna-san, Mamo-chan. . . Seiya-kun." She whispered, hushing her voice. "I wish you were here. . .!"  
  
"Battle, eh?" Inuyasha grinned again, mentally preparing himself. One hand unconciously swept over the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and he turned to face Hotaru. "Ready?" She shook her head.  
  
"Give me a second, and I will be." She raised a pen similar to Haruka's, calling an incantation. Violet light surrounded her, swirling brilliantly, and soon faded away to reveal Sailor Saturn. Haruka and Minako, who had arrived about the same time as Inuyasha and Kagome, did the same thing, replacing violet with their respective colors: Orange and Gold.  
  
Usagi, however, was doing her transformation a little differently. Each glove and knee-high boot wrapped itself around her form, before solidifying as the items of apparel. Her wings bloomed out, as a protective shell around her, as the rest of her suit finished creating itself. She gathered her feet under her, and for the first time, Inuyasha and Kagome could see the golden crescent moon on her forehead. Sailor Moon now looked at them, her eyes illuminating sapphire. A staff rest in her grasp.  
  
The group left the seclusion of Kaede's house, leaving the shamaness to wonder about their well being. Even Shippo trailed at Kagome's heels, Miroku on one side, Inuyasha on the other. The four were well trained in fighting youkai, they could only hope the senshi would be strong enough as well. Eight in number could be either a benefit or a hindrance, depending on how they would fight, Inuyasha could only wonder. And hope.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think, minna-san? Please be a good reader, and review. I appreciate all you guys pointing out my mistakes, or else I would be shaming Takahashi-san and Takaeuchi-san. ^_^* Anyhoo, thank you all!  
  
More authors notes: Where do you all think it should go? I've been debating about it a lot lately, and I'm trying to figure how it's all going to work out. Thanks, and please email me at: Midnight.Star@angelfire.com. I love getting pen pals! ^_~  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


End file.
